El chico del Café: Especial de Navidad
by Dumah Djim
Summary: ¿Tengo cara de almanaque?/¡Esto es totalmente ridículo!/¿Eres un Ángel?/¡Es navidad, no Halloween!/...Sino, ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir en este lugar?/¡Tengo una idea!/... Tengo una leve sospecha de a quien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea.../...Olvide que estaba tratando con un Master Chef profesional.../ ¡Eso y mucho más si pasan y leen! (Todas las parejas)


**El chico del Café: Especial de Navidad.**

* * *

Se abanicó con la palma de la mano con el fin de brindarle aire a su acalorado rostro.

Con las mejillas rojizas y un calor de los mil demonios la pelirroja caminaba bajo la sombra de los frondosos árboles del parque cerca de su casa. Con su largo pelo color zanahoria atado en una coleta y su vestimenta de verano se dirigía hacia la casa de su amiga morena. Ambas saldrían a pasear y si les daba el tiempo a la playa, dado que el calor en esta época del año era sofocante.

Acomodo el bolso rosa por sobre su hombro y continuo su camino por el asfalto de la calle. Sus sandalias color crema hacían ruido al caminar por el pedregullo y su cerquillo se le pegaba a la frente de sudor.

A lo lejos diviso la casa de su amiga. Camino hasta llegar al frente de su puerta, una vez allí, toco varias veces la puerta. Esta fue abierta y la pelirroja fue recibida por un peliverde adormilado.

-Hola, Dai- Saludó alegre.

-Hey, Momo, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó el mayor entre medio de un bostezo. La chica frunció el ceño divertida.

-Dai, son las tres de la tarde- Comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó desorientado. Se hizo a un lado, invitándola a pasar –Pasa, Kaoru está en su habitación- Le indicó.

-Gracias-

Camino dentro de la casa sintiendo la frescura de esta.

-¡Momoko, querida!- Una señora bajita y regordeta salió de la cocina, limpiándose las manos con un trapo -¿Vienes a ver a Kaoru?- Preguntó.

-Sí –Asintió sonriente.

-Oh que bien – Sonrió alegre -¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?-

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien- Se abanicó el rostro –Afuera hace demasiado calor-

-Oh, sí, me imagino, yo todavía no he salido, pero se ve que esta bravo- Comentó –Bueno, un vaso de agua entonces.

-Sí –Subió los primeros tramos de escalera para luego darse la vuelta –Muchas gracias, Srta. Matsubara- Agradeció para luego seguir subiendo al segundo piso. No sin antes escuchar lo que la Sra. Matsubara le comentaba feliz a su hijo mayor.

"¿Oíste eso Dai? ¡Me llamo señorita!"

…

Toco la puerta varias veces y, al no escuchar respuesta, la abrió, dando paso a la habitación de su amiga.

La oscuridad abarcaba totalmente la habitación. El único rayo de luz era el que provenía de la puerta abierta.

Entro, esquivando ropas, zapatos y algún que otro balón regados por el piso, hasta llegar a su amiga, quien dormía despatarrada sobre el colchón. Las sabanas, se encontraban en el piso. Supuso que a mitad de la noche a su amiga le dio calor.

Con una mano sobre su estómago y la otra colgando de la cama, la pelinegra dormía plácidamente, dando pequeños ronquidos de vez en cuando.

Sonrió levemente ante esa imagen. Volvió la vista hacia las ventanas de la habitación, las cuales tenían las persianas bajas, por lo que la luz no pasaba.

Camino hacia estas y las abrió, iluminando el cuarto completo.

-Mhj… nh… -La morena murmuró mientras de a poco abría los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz. -¿Momoko?- Preguntó una vez dado con la figura de su amiga.

-Hola, Kaoru- Saludó.

-Buenos días…- Murmuró de mala gana dándose la vuelta para volver a dormir.

-¿Buenos días? Buenas tardes querrás decir- Soltó divertida.

Al escuchar tal comentario Kaoru se incorporó rápidamente para tomar el reloj que descansaba en su mesa de luz.

-¿¡15:43!? ¿Cuánto dormí? –Se preguntó mientras de un salto se levantaba de la cama.

-Eso depende de a qué hora te acostaste- Bromeó la pelirroja.

-Ja ja- Rio sarcástica la morena antes de entrar al baño con su ropa en la mano.

…

-Buenas tardes, cielo- Saludó su madre.

-Buenas tardes, Ma`- Devolvió el saludo el saludo la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Oh, Momo, querida, aquí tienes tu vaso con agua- Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- Y sin más se tomó el contenido de este.

-¿A dónde irán hoy, chicas?- Preguntó la madre mientras acomodaba algunos platos en la alacena.

-Oh, a la playa, Srta. Matsubara. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?- Preguntó cortésmente la pelirroja. Sintió una patada en su espinilla. Volteo a ver a la morena que la fulminaba con la mirada. La peliverde se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas y con un suspiro de alago profirió.

-Oh, ojalá pudiera. Pero estoy muy ocupada, hoy es la cena de Navidad, tengo que preparar demasiadas cosas y…-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Navidad!?- De un salto la morena se levantó de su lugar -¿¡Es hoy!?- Preguntó aturdida.

-Sí, cariño- Le contestó su madre preocupada por su arrebato.

-Técnicamente es mañana, 25, hoy es noche buena…- Comentó Momoko, pero una mirada de su amiga morena basto para que cerrarla la boca.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaoru?- Preguntó cuidadosamente su madre.

-¿Eh?- La pelinegra volvió su mirada hasta su progenitora –Eh, no, no, no, no es nada… Eh… ¿Momoko?- Llamó -¿Podemos hablar un minuto?-

-Claro- Contestó. Miro extrañada a su amiga al notar como esta movía los ojos señalando algo. -¿Eh…?-

-Ven acá- Kaoru la tomo firmemente del brazo, arrastrándola fuera de la cocina -¿¡Por qué no me avisaste!?-Preguntó alterada.

-Oh, no. Yo si te avise que iríamos a la playa. ¡Te avise ayer por la noche! ¡Tú lo sabias!- La miró acusatoriamente.

-¿Qué?- La miro extrañada. Chasqueó la lengua -¡Eso no! ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste que hoy es Navidad… o Noche Buena, lo que sea!?-

La pelirroja puso cara de indignación.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso tengo cara de almanaque?- Kaoru rodó los ojos –No me mires así, Kaoru. No es mi culpa de que te hayas olvidado de una fecha tan importante como lo es Navidad- Reprochó.

-Técnicamente hoy no es Navidad, es Noche Buena- Profirió haciéndole burla. La fulmino con la mirada.

-En fin… ¿Qué es tan importante que te alteras de haberte olvidado la fecha?- Preguntó.

La morena miro hacia la puerta de la cocina sigilosamente. Miró a su amiga.

-Me eh olvidado de comprar los regalos… -Susurró. Momoko la miro de mala manera -¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya te dije que no sabía que hoy era Navidad!- Profirió en un susurro.

-Está bien, está bien…- Susurró la pelirroja. -¿Y… que sugieres que hagamos?- Preguntó.

-Bueno…- Lo pensó por unos momentos –Okey, lo que podemos hacer es ir a la playa, son…- Se fijó en el reloj de la sala –Las cuatro de la tarde. Nos quedamos en la playa hasta 6 menos 5, y ya que las tiendas cierran a las 8 de la noche nos quedan… 1 hora y 35 minutos restando el tiempo que nos lleva de viaje desde la playa al shopping más cercano.- Calculó. La pelirroja la miró perpleja -¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no eres así en matemáticas?-

-Porque esto si es importante- La pelirroja rodo los ojos. –Bueno vamos-

-Espera –

-¿Qué?-

-¿Llevas tu traje de baño?- Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. La morena lo pensó unos segundos.

-Espera aquí.-

…

-Listo. –Bajo las escaleras rápidamente –¡Ma`Ya nos vamos!-

-Okey, cuídense, cariño-

-Ahora sí, vamos-

-Espera- La frenó.

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó la morena con fastidio.

-Primero…- Sonrió dulcemente –Quería pasar por… Happy Coffee-

El rostro de Kaoru se trasformó.

…

-¡Esto es totalmente ridículo!- Exclamó un enfurecido pelinegro.

-¿Qué dices? Si te queda bien, además, ambos sabemos que el verde es tu color- Ironizó el pelirrojo.

-Ja ja, que gracioso- Rio sarcástico acomodándose la gorra puntiaguda verde. –Al menos a ti no te toco disfrazarte de duende- Se giró a mirarlo de mala manera, provocando que el cascabel que colgaba de la punta del gorro se moviera graciosamente. Brick ahogo una risita.

-No entiendo de que te quejas, a mí me toco vestirme de Papá Noel- Gruñó, ajustándose el gran cinturón negro. Butch soltó una risa incrédula.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera llevas puesta la barba y la panza falsa!- Lo señaló –Lo único que tienes es una playera y un jean rojo-

-No te olvides de los zapatos negros, es cinturón de Santa y el gorro- Señaló cada cosa. –Simplemente soy un Santa adolecente- Sonrió con diversión. –Le llevo el regalo de mi existencia a todas las chicas del mundo.

-¡Ahg!- Se quejó el moreno.

-¡Por favor! ¡Deja de quejarte!- Reprochó –Tu también solo llevas una playera y un jean verde, ¡De lo único que te quejas es de los zapatos en punta y el gorro de bufón!- Lo señaló -¡Déjate de quejas y vamos a trabajar! –Le advirtió saliendo del vestidor.

-¡Es un gorro de duende! ¡No de bufón! ¡Ya te lo dije!- Gruñó el pelinegro.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- Llamó el Sr. John. –Calma, es navidad, todos estamos nerviosos. –Sonrió amablemente –Vamos, quédense hasta las seis, luego cierran y pasen una linda navidad-

-Bien…- Asintieron al unísono.

-Okey, los dejo chicos, tengo que atender cosas en la cocina- Se despidió el Sr. John para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

-Bien, vamos enano- Bramó Brick, caminando hacia las mesas.

-¡Que soy un duende!- Exclamó Butch -¡Por favor, Brick! ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu Navideño?- Siguió los pasos de su amigo pelirrojo hasta una de las mesas.

-En los vestuarios, justo cuando me puse este sombrero, junto a mi dignidad- Respondió –Ahora, actúa como un enano-

-¡Tú hijo de…!- Unas pequeñas risas interrumpieron su elaborado insulto.

Ambos chicos giraron su vista hacia dos chicas, bastante conocidas para ellos, que se reían, una disimuladamente, por la pequeña escena que acababan de presenciar.

Momoko se tapó los labios con una de sus manos, ahogando lo que iba a ser una gran carcajada, mientras que Kaoru se reía limpiamente en el rostro conmocionado del pelinegro.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto el ojisangre mirando a la pelirroja. La chica al escuchar el tosco tono de voz con el que le había hablado respondió.

-¡Ay, Brick! ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu Navideño?- Preguntó sonriendo divertida.

-¡Ey, Butch! ¡Quítate esa mascara! ¡Es Navidad no Halloween!- Soltó divertida la morena.

-Ja ja- Rio sin gracia -¿Qué hay de ti, Kaoru? ¿Quieres también ser ayudante de Santa?- La inspeccionó de pies a cabeza –Con tu altura no dudo que seas la mejor- La morena lo miro mal.

-¿Disculpa?-

-¡Chicas!- Ambas miraron al reconocer la voz que la llamaba.

Un rubio vestido totalmente de blanco y con la nariz levemente pintada de naranja se les acerco.

-¡Boomer!- Saludaron alegres.

-¿Qué tal?-

Momoko miró de reojo a Brick antes de comentar con diversión.

-¿Eres un ángel?- Preguntó cómo niña. Boomer soltó una leve risa al conocer tanto a su amiga como para saber lo que intentaba.

-No, Momo, soy un muñeco de nieve- Sonrío. Un leve gruñido se escuchó del pelirrojo, el cual solo fue escuchado por la pelirroja y el rubio.

-Ohh…-

-¿No estabas en la cocina?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo fulminante.

-Sí pero el señor John dijo que ya estaba por terminar mi turno- Se encogió de hombros. –Chicas, ¿Qué desean?- preguntó –Les puedo ofrecer el especial de hoy-

-¿Especial?- Kaoru lo miro confundida.

-Como es verano y hace calor decidimos hacer el especial de verano, o en este caso de Navidad- Explicó el pelinegro sacándole al rubio la palabra de la boca.

-Igual le pregunté a él- Señalo la morena a su amigo rubio.

-Sí, pero ahora te lo estoy explicando yo, así que calla y escucha- La callo –El especial es un té helado con una torta de futas.- Finalizó el chico. La pelinegra lo miro mal pero aun así pidió el especial.

-Yo preferiría un café, por favor- Pidió la pelirroja.

-¿Con este calor?- Brick la miró extrañado.

-No pedí opiniones- Lo miró desafiante.

-Tsk. Loca.- Susurró y se alejó hacia la cocina.

…

-Muy bien, chicos- El Sr. John salió de la cocina llamando la atención de los únicos tres empleados que quedaban en servicio. –Me voy ahora. Brick, te encargas de cerrar.- Lo señaló. El mencionado asintió. –Chicas, buenas tardes- Saludó. Ambas sonrieron –Pregunta, ¿Hay algo que necesiten del vestuario? Porque cerrare con llave.- Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-Ah, sí, espere- Boomer camino hacia los vestuarios y regresó con unas chancletas. –Listo, ya puede cerrar.-

-Bien –

Una vez cerrado el vestuario volvió con los chicos.

-Okey, yo cierro las ventanas y ustedes se encargan de apagar todo- Indicó.

Se acercó a la ventana principal, la más grande de todas, que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y cerro la gran persiana con candado. El local se volvió oscuro excepto por la luz que entraba desde la puerta.

-Bueno, ahora sí, me voy- Saludó a cada uno.

-¿Sr. John?- Llamó Momoko -¿Qué es esa bolsa?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Oh, llamaron desde tu casa, Momo, Kuriko, quería que le llevara un trozo de pastel de frutas- Sonrió.

-¿Pasas por mi casa?- El asintió- Por favor, ¿Podrías dejarle esto a mi hermana?- Dijo y le entregó el bolso, no sin antes tomar la toalla y algunas cosas de playa.

-Claro-

-Gracias.-

-Bueno, adiós- Se despidió y salió por la puerta, creándose un silencio entre los adolescentes.

Así pasaron los minutos. Todos en sus actividades. Algunas veces las chicas y Boomer se enfrascaban en una conversación que era interrumpida por algún comentario de los dos chicos restantes.

-Boomer, cierra la puerta, por favor- Fue una de las líneas que utilizó Brick con tal de terminar con la amena conversación que sostenía con Momoko.

Cuando ya todas las mesas estaban limpias y las sillas estaban sobre estas, Butch, se acercó a las chicas.

-Señoritas, debo pedirles que se retiren, tenemos que cerrar.- Kaoru soltó una carcajada.

-Eso de mozo ingles no te sienta, Butch- Se burló –Además, no puedes echarnos, estamos esperando a Boomer.- Le reprendió. Butch respiro pesado.

-Aun así, necesitamos que se vayan, espérenlo fuera- Les ordenó.

-No- Bramó la pelinegra.

-Si- Señalo la puerta –Afuera-

-No-

-Te dije que…-

-Espera- Lo cortó la pelirroja –Solamente queremos esperar a nuestro amigo-

-Creo que no estas entendiendo una cosa- Comentó Brick, entrando a la conversación- Tenemos que cerrar.

-Pues cierren con nosotras- Lo contraataco.

-Chicas, esperen afuera, yo ahora salgo- Les indicó Boomer en tono dulce. Ambas se miraron.

-Okey…- Suspiro la morena.

-Ya era hora- Murmuró el pelinegro.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Kaoru lo miro desafiante.

-Que ya era hora- Repitió en voz alta.

-Tu…- Una mano en su antebrazo la corto a mitad de la frase. Miro a la pelirroja.

-Vámonos, Kaoru-Indicó. Ambas caminaron hacia la salida.

Tiró una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces, pero esta no cedía.

-¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? ¿No puedes abrir una simple puerta?- Preguntó Brick con burla.

-Está atascada, idiota- El chico rodo los ojos.

-¿Hace falta hacer tanto teatro solo por quedarse a esperar al rubio?- Preguntó con cansancio. La chica lo miro incrédula y se apartó de la puerta, dando a entender que le dejaba el paso. Brick se acercó e intento abrirla.

-Mierda…- Susurró. –Se dio la vuelta. –Está atascada- Anunció.

-No, que genio- Comentó sarcástica la pelirroja. Brick la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Hay que llamar a un cerrajero-

Todos buscaron sus celulares.

-¡No!- Exclamo la pelirroja –Los celulares. Estaban en la bolsa- Miro a su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿Quién de ustedes trio de tontos tiene un celular?- Preguntó.

-Bueno…- Comenzó el pelinegro. –Tener celular, tenemos todos… ahora… los celulares están en el vestuario… que esté cerrado con llave.- Explicó.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- Preguntó enojada.

-Bueno, a mí no me hables con ese tono. ¿Yo que iba a saber que nos quedaríamos atascados?-

-Ah, pero sos un boludo-

-¡Bruja…!-

-¡Basta!- Cortó el pelirrojo –Basta, ahora lo importante es pensar en cómo salir-

-Con este calor…- Comentó Momoko abanicándose el rostro –Esta complicado-

Y era cierto, con todo el problema de la puerta se habían olvidado que al esta cerrarse adentro se generaba el conocido efecto invernadero.

-Es verdad… Butch, ve y prende el ventilador- Odenó.

-¿Y porque yo?-

-Butch, por favor…-

-Bien…- Murmuró y entró a la cocina. Luego de unos minutos volvió –No funciona, se averió-

-¿Cómo que se averió? –Kaoru lo miro enojada -¿No será que eres tan burro que no sabes prender un simple ventilador?-

-Aja, burro- Bufó el moreno –Ve, intenta tu haber si puedes- La pelinegra camino hacia la cocina fulminando de reojo al chico al pasar por su lado.

Luego de unos minutos entro por la puerta y se colocó a un lado de su amiga con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó esta.

-Es verdad, no funciona.- Miró directamente al pelinegro y vió como este le sonreía con burla. Le hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, a ver… separémonos, busquemos algo que nos sirva para salir…- Los miro a todos –Tendremos que hacer dos grupos de dos y uno queda solo- Miro a la pelirroja de reojo.

Kaoru miro a sus dos amigos de reojo y abrió la boca.

-Boomer, te vienes conmigo- El moreno habló antes que ella y tomo al rubio del brazo.

Cuando los dos chicos se fueron ambos pelirrojos fijaron su vista en la morena.

-Tsk. A mí no me miren, yo voy sola- Dijo y se alejó en rumbo a los baños no sin antes escuchar un sarcástico "gracias" de parte de la pelirroja.

Brick miro a Momoko y esta le devolvió la mirada.

-Genial…- Murmuró la chica –Vamos hacia los vestuarios- Dijo y comenzó a caminar.

-Pero están cerrados- Le recordó el chico quien no se había movido de su lugar.

La pelirroja se giró a mirarlo mordiéndose el labio de frustración.

-¿Entonces?- Lo miró -¿A dónde sugieres?- Preguntó. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-La bodega-

-Bien- Volvió a girarse para seguir caminando.

-Eh, Momoko- La llamó.

-¿Qué?-

-La bodega, esta para el otro lado- Avisó divertido. La chica frenó, se dio la vuelta y le cedió el paso al chico. Este caminó con una sonrisa por enfrente a ella, guiándola.

…

-¿Revisaste los cajones de arriba?- Preguntó el moreno rebuscando en una cajonera.

-No, ya voy a eso- El rubio comenzó a buscar en las cajoneras. El pelinegro lo miro de reojo.

-Boomer- Llamó. El chico lo miro sorprendido pero feliz de que lo llamara por su nombre y no "rubio". Ya una vez lo había llamado así, pero en ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué… tomaste el trabajo? Es decir, ¿Para qué lo necesitas?- Preguntó aun buscando en lo cajones.

El chico lo pensó.

-Bueno, lo principal es que, ya tengo 18 años, necesito un trabajo. Además, podría ayudar un poco a mi madre con los gastos de la casa- Contó.

-Ohh…- Murmuró el pelinegro. –Y…- Carraspeó –De donde… se conocen tú y Ka… las chicas- Se corrigió.

-¿Las chicas?- Preguntó extrañado. -¿Qué tiene que ver…?- Al entender todo el rubio soltó una pequeña risa. -¿Con Kaoru?- Preguntó, cuando el pelinegro iba a negar, añadió –Solo somos amigos- Terminó sonriendo.

-Igual yo no…- Pero fue nuevamente cortado, esta vez por un grito de la morena.

-¡Kaoru!-

…

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Preguntó la pelirroja. –Creo que fue Kaoru- Intentó escuchar más, pero nada, ella no volvió a gritar.

-Yo no escuche nada- Comentó el pelirrojo dejando de buscar en el armario.

-Okey…- Soltó no muy convencida. – ¿Encontraste algo?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-No…- Suspiró el pelirrojo. –Es una bodega de una cafetería, dudo mucho que encontremos una herramienta que abra una puerta- Bufó cansado. –Además, no se ve un pomo. –

-Es verdad, espera que prendo la luz- La pelirroja se acercó a la pared a un lado de la puerta, y comenzó a palparla para encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Dio un grito ahogado cuando su mano se encontró con una tela de araña, por suerte, esta no estaba en la tela. Por fin lo encontró y prendió la luz. O eso pretendía. Prendió y apago varias veces el interruptor pero la luz no encendía.

-No hay luz- Anunció.

-¿Crees que no haya energía?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo analizando la situación.

-No, debe ser que las lámparas están viejas- Acotó la chica. Al escuchar tal declaración el ojisangre se llevó la mano a la boca y cerró los ojos. -¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?- Brick negó con la cabeza. Ella lo miro con desconfianza –Brick, ¿Qué sabes?- Rendido, se quitó la mano de la boca con un bufido.

-Hace una semana, el Sr. John me pidió que cambiara las todas las lámparas del café porque habían estado fallando- Contó desanimado.

-Uff…- Un bufido escapó de los rosados labios de Momoko- Bien, ahora pasaremos sin luz.

…

-¡Kaoru!- El pelinegro fue el primero en aparecer por la puerta de los baños de mujeres seguido del rubio. -¡Kaoru! –Volvió a llamar.

-¡Aquí estoy!- La morena salió de uno de los baños.

-¡Kaoru!- Llamó esta vez el rubio -¿Por qué gritaste?-

-Es que, entre al baño y cuando fui a prender la luz esta hizo una chispa y se averío… pero también me asusto eso- Señaló al fondo del baño donde una figura poco visible se encontraba contra la pared.

-¿Y qué es eso?- Preguntó Boomer tomando distancia.

-Ah, es un Papá Noel que se ve colocaron en el baño, lo que no tomaron en cuenta fue que cualquier mujer que entre y antes de prender la luz vea eso, saldrá corriendo del local- Comentó –Y tengo una leve sospecha de a quien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de colocarlo allí- Miró de reojo al moreno.

-¡Eh, no…! ¡Bueno, sí, sí fui yo, pero no tenía idea de que eso podía pasar!- Se excusó.

-¿Qué le paso a la luz?- Preguntó extrañado Boomer.

-No lo sé- Se encogió de hombros el moreno –El encargado era Brick-

-Bueno, el punto es que no encontré nada- Dijo la pelinegra –Vamos- Bufó y comenzó a caminar fuera de los baños.

…

-¡Boomer!-

-¿Escuchaste eso?- La pelirroja se levantó de su lugar.

-Si…- Brick la siguió.

-¡Boomer! ¡Sr. John!-

-¿Esa es…?- Ambos se miraron.

-¿¡Miyako!?-

-¿¡La rubia!?-

…

-¡Boomer!-

-Rubio, te están llamando- Aviso divertida la chica.

-¿Es la pelirroja?- Butch se rasco la cabeza confundido, ¿Qué no estaba con Brick?

-¡Boomer! ¡Sr. John!-

-Esperen…- El rubio abrió los ojos y miro a su amiga.

-¿¡Miyako!?-

-¿Quién es Miyako?- El moreno no podía estar más confundido.

…

Salió de la bodega apurada intentando no chocar con nada. Llego hasta el área principal y allí la encontró.

-¡Momoko!- Saludó la rubia feliz.

-¿¡Miyako!?- Esta se vio sorprendida.

-¿Has visto a Boomer?- Preguntó.

-¿Cómo entraste?- La atacó con otra pregunta.

-¿Por la puerta?- Contestó confundida. El pelirrojo llego y se colocó detrás de la chica de ojos rosas.

-¿Por… esa puerta?- Le preguntó esta lentamente señalando la puerta principal.

-Si…- La miro extrañada.

-¡Como puede ser!- Bramó exaltando a la chica de ojos azules.

-¿Miyako?- Boomer se asomó por una de las puertas -¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-¿No te acuerdas en la fiesta? Cuando te dije que te vendría a visitar en Navidad- Le recordó.

-Es verdad… Qué bueno que estés aquí-

-Esperen, esperen, esperen… ¿Cómo entro la rubia?- Butch, que había entrado de Boomer y seguido por Kaoru, señalo a Miyako.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y se acercó a la puerta principal. Tiró de ella pero no logro hacer que abriera.

-Miyako, ¿Estas segura de que entraste por esta puerta?- Le preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Por dónde más entraría?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Tu celular…- Momoko levanto la vista y la miro con emoción -¡Tu celular! ¡Préstamelo, llamaremos a alguien!- Extendió su mano hacia la chica, quien sonrió nerviosa.

-No… no lo tengo…- Murmuró.

-¿Cómo que no tienes celular?- Preguntó brusco el pelirrojo, recibiendo un codazo de la pelirroja.

-Hoy por la mañana me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de ponerlo a cargar… Y como pensé que vendría por Boomer y nos iríamos juntos lo deje cargando en mi casa…- Finalizó con la mirada en el piso. Sintió como el rubio la abrazaba más.

-Bueno, no importa- La pelirroja suspiró.

-¿Pero…? ¿Qué pasa con sus celulares?-

-No los tenemos- Fue la respuesta de Kaoru.

-Nos quedamos encerrados aquí, no tenemos como salir… Se ve que la puerta puede ser abierta desde fuera, pero no tenemos a quien recurrir.-Momoko puso una mueca. Todos suspiraron. Luego de unos segundos Miyako levanto la vista al techo.

-¿Y porque no prenden la luz?- Preguntó confundida. Todos miraron a su alrededor.

-Es cierto… Con todo este lío no nos dimos cuenta de que ya casi no hay luz- Bufó el moreno. Con paso cansado se acercó hacia los interruptores generales y prendió las luces.

-¡Dios!-

-¡La pu…!-

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?-

Maldiciones, gritos y muchas cosas más se escucharon cuando las luces del local chispearon y explotaron justo en las cabezas de todos. Una vez que las chispas cesaron todos se quedaron en silencio analizando la situación.

-...- La pelirroja miro de reojo al chico de gorra roja, quien tan solo sonrió nervioso.

-¡Genial! Ahora estamos sin luz- Kaoru bufó y, tomando una de las sillas, se sentó.

Todos la siguieron, sentándose cada uno en donde le parecía más cómodo.

Boomer y Miyako se sentaron juntos. Ella no paraba de disculparse por haber cerrado la puerta. Boomer, con una sonrisa, le decía que ella no tenía nada que ver, que se quedara tranquila.

Kaoru apoyo uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa y bufó cerrando levemente los ojos. Estaba cansada. Mientras, Butch, la miraba desde su lugar, un poco alejado de la morena. Soltó una suave risa al notar como la pelinegra iba cabeceando para no quedarse dormida, sin lograrlo. Viendo como todos estaban en su mundo, se acercó a la chica, colocando una silla a su lado. La miró divertido. Llevó la palma de su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica y de a poco fue llevando la cabeza de la morena hasta que esta quedo en su hombro. Sonrió al sentir como la respiración de la chica iba a tiempo con la de él. Pero… ¿Su corazón también?

Brick la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?- La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada -¿No tienes otro lado donde sentarte?- Susurró mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué? –La miro interrogante -¿No quieres que me siente a tu lado?- La chica lo miro a los ojos.

-No. Por favor ve a otro lugar – Pidió amable. El pelirrojo se acomodó en la silla de brazos cruzados y sonrió.

-Oh, vamos, debes ser la única chica de Saltadilla que no quiere la compañía de Santa en Navidad- Comentó en broma, la chica rodo los ojos –Además, me gusta este lugar…- La miro serio- No quisiera estar en ningún otro en este momento…-

Momoko giro su vista hacia él y lo miró, estudiándolo. Ambos se quedaron mirando. La pelirroja fue la primera que apartar la vista, nerviosa, miro hacia el suelo mordiéndose el labio, para luego, volver a mirar al chico, esta vez más seria.

-Está bien –Aceptó –Si tanto quieres estar aquí, te lo dejo, me voy- Se levantó sin mirarlo.

Un tirón, no muy fuerte, en su muñeca, hizo que diera la vuelta rápidamente, perdiendo el equilibrio. Para lograr quedar de pie, Momoko se sostuvo del brazo del chico e inclinó el cuerpo, quedando cara a cara con el pelirrojo.

-Quédate… sino, ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir en este lugar?- La chica no supo descifrar la mirada de Brick en ese momento. Era una cara seria con algo de… ¿Rogar? Le estaba rogando que… ¿Se quedara a su lado?

Movió sus rosados labios, intentando formular una respuesta, o siquiera una oración coherente, pero nada salió de sus labios. Perdida en sus ojos rubíes, lentamente se sentó otra vez a un lado del chico.

-Uh… ¡Chicos!- Llamó Boomer.

A tal grito, Momoko volvió a la realidad. La realidad donde ella y Brick se habían quedado mirando. La realidad donde ella había notado el hermoso brillo de esos ojos. Nerviosa, aparto la vista una vez más, dejando al pelirrojo dolido y con ganas de comer rubio al horno.

Se movió levemente. ¿Quién la despertaba de esa manera? Se acomodó en su cama y poso su nariz en su almohada. Un raro, pero exquisito aroma envolvió sus fosas nasales. ¿Perfume de hombre? Sí, el más rico. Murmuro cosas inentendibles y tomo lo primero que encontró. Algo suave, algo tibio, algo que le devolvió el agarre. Sus pestañas revolotearon hasta que sus dos ojos esmeraldas quedaron abiertos. Lo primero que vio, fue una piel pálida y una mata de cabello negro intenso… tanto como la de un cuervo.

Se irguió rápidamente quedando cara a cara con el pelinegro, quien por primera vez, no la veía de forma burlona, sino seria, pero con un toque de felicidad. Trago en seco mirándolo a los ojos. Ya no soportando su mirada sobre su persona, reparo en el agarre de sus manos, que parecía no querer aflojar. Intento soltar su mano, pero él la tomo más fuerte.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó. –Suéltame…-

-Yo no fui el que te tomo la mano –Acaricio con la yema de su dedo la delicada mano de la chica –Tú fuiste, así que… ¿No crees que sería apropiado que yo decida cuando nos debemos soltar?- Preguntó.

Kaoru tenía una batalla en su mente. ¿Por qué no le respondía? ¿Por qué no se le ocurría algo ingenioso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Butch solo sus manos, inclinándose hasta quedar a una distancia favorable del rostro de la chica.

-Por ahora te dejare libre… Con una condición…- Al no escuchar respuesta de la chica, se inclinó un poco más –Déjame tomarte de la mano alguna vez…- Susurró.

Justo cuando la chica hacia el amago de responder, Boomer volvió a hablar.

-Ahora que lo pienso chicos… ¿Los arreglos de navidad que preparamos…? ¿No tienen luz?- Preguntó.

Los tres chicos se miraron y se levantaron de sus asientos, yendo hacia la llave de luz principal.

Las tres chicas se reunieron al encontrarse solas en tanta oscuridad.

-¿Arreglos de navidad?- Kaoru puso una mueca –Lo único que vi al entrar fueron unos cuantos Papa Noel y alguna que otra guirnalda. –Comentó.

-Sí, es verdad- Confirmó Momoko.

De pronto, el local fue iluminado por cientos de pequeñas lucecitas. Algunas de colores y otras de un lindo color beige. Un gran árbol en una esquina quedo totalmente iluminado. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era hermoso.

-Whao…- Fue la expresión de la rubia ante tal belleza –Es hermoso-

-Lo es- Boomer volvió seguido de Brick y Butch. Se acercó a Miyako.

-Si…- Susurró la pelirroja.

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Teníamos que hacer algo mientras no llegaban clientes –Explicó Brick, quien se colocó a un lado de la pelirroja.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- Preguntó Butch.

Nuevamente, el silencio se hizo presente entre los seis chicos.

-Bueno, recién son…- Miro su reloj de muñeca –Las cinco de la tarde, tenemos tiempo para pensar- El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-¿¡Las cinco!?- Se alteró la morena. –Solo me quedan 3 horas… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se lamentó. Miro a su amiga pelirroja.

-Tranquila Kaoru, encontraremos una salida pronto- La tranquilizó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Miyako.

-Lo que pasa es que, Kaoru, se olvidó de que…-

-¡Nada!- Miro a su amiga con advertencia. –No pasa nada, tranquila- Le sonrió. Sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

-Silencio- Butch la miro con las cejas alzadas. Echo un vistazo a la pelirroja para luego seguir mirando a la morena. –Continúa-

-Momoko…- Kaoru la fulminó.

-No, Kaoru, ellos nos pueden ayudar-

-Pero es vergonzoso…- Se quejó. La ojirosa tomo aire.

-Lo que pasa, es que Kaoru se olvidó de que hoy es navidad, por lo tanto, no compro los regalos.- Finalizó.

-Kaoru...- La regaño levemente Boomer.

-Tsk… Boba- El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua. Momoko lo miro mal.

-¿A qué hora cierra el shopping?- Preguntó. La pelinegra se soltó de su agarre.

-A las ocho- Murmuró. El moreno bufó.

-No hay tiempo…- Frunció la nariz -¡Que descuidada!- La regañó.

-¡Oye…!-

-¡Tengo una idea!- Exclamó la rubia. Todos la miraron expectantes. Se ruborizó de vergüenza –No sé si es buena, pero…- Tomo aire y los miró a todos – Estamos en un café, tenemos una cocina, ingredientes… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no hacemos galletas que Kaoru pueda llevar como regalo a su familia?- Propuso.

-Eso es…- Comenzó la pelirroja.

-¡Una idea genial!- chilló la morena. Se acercó a la rubia -¡Gracias Miyako!-

-De nada…- Soltó avergonzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer galletas? ¡Yo no haré galletas!- El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, estuvimos todo el día metidos aquí dentro, tomando órdenes y cocinando… lo que menos queremos es volver a eso- Comentó Brick.

-Pues bien, lo haremos nosotras. –Dijo enojada la pelirroja –Descansen- Soltó, caminando hacia la cocina.

Pronto, Kaoru y los rubios la siguieron.

…

-Bien, ¿Cómo comenzamos?- Preguntó Momoko, apoyada en la mesada.

-Bueno, pues, creo que sería lindo hacer galletas de vainilla y otras de chocolate, además, así no quedará muy monótono y podrá ser llamado como "Regalo de Navidad"- Comentó Miyako encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es verdad- Asintió Boomer.

-Bueno, Yo podría hacer la masa de las de chocolate y mientras Kaoru podría hacer la de vainilla- Propuso la pelirroja, miró a la morena que tan solo se encogió de hombros, aceptando –Ustedes podrían hacer una cobertura de colores-

-Pero, ¿No está mal que ustedes trabajen solas y nosotros en pareja?- Preguntó tímidamente la rubia.

-A mí no me molesta que ustedes dos estén juntos- Comentó pícaramente la chica de ojos rosas.

-A mí tampoco- Kaoru les dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces, manos a la obra- Finalizó Boomer, y cada quien se fue a lo suyo.

…

Batió la masa de chocolate hasta que esta quedo entre liquida y espesa. Era más fácil utilizar la batidora, pero, al pensar en que las galletas eran un regalo de navidad, por lo tanto, deberían recrear el esfuerzo y el amor con el que las has hecho, decidió hacerlas a mano.

Tímidamente mojo su dedo con un poco de chocolate y probo el gusto.

-¿Le faltará más azúcar?- Volvió a mojar su dedo.

Ates de que se lo llevara a la boca, una nueva mano le tomo la muñeca y sintió como unos suaves labios probaban el chocolate de su dedo.

-Si- Asintió Brick quitándose el dedo de Momoko de la boca. Retiró su mano del agarre del pelirrojo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Me aburrí del descanso, por lo que le pregunte a Miyako en que podría ayudar, ella me dijo que seguro necesitabas ayuda con la masa de chocolate- Contó –Y sí que la necesitas, a esto le falta azúcar- Corrigió.

-A perdona, olvide que estaba tratando con un _Master Chef_ profesional- Se burló la chica.

-Aish…- Le quitó el batidor de la mano- Veras como lo hace un profesional- Tomó el sobre de azúcar y un vaso de plástico de la alacena. Volcó una taza de azúcar en el bowl con la masa de chocolate y luego otra media taza. Luego comenzó a batir.

Momoko lo miro impresionada pero supo esconder el sentimiento. Se fijó en su rostro, concentrado en la masa y en su manera de batir. No pudo detener su pervertida mente que se fijó en como los músculos de sus brazos y espalda se tensaban al batir la masa. Luego de un rato, el pelirrojo dejo de batir y, mojando su dedo en el chocolate, le ofreció a la chica. Esta, sorprendida por la acción, llevo el dedo del chico a sus labios, sonrojada de vergüenza.

-Es rico…- Murmuró.

-¿Verdad?- Sonrió de satisfacción el chico.

…

Colocó las dos manos en la mesada, apoyándose, esperando a que las masas de formitas que estaban en el horno terminaran de hornearse.

Sintió una presencia a su lado. La ignoró, pensando que sería alguno de sus amigos que estaba buscando algo. La persona que estuviera a su lado, no se movía del lugar. Percibió un fuerte olor a perfume de hombre, por lo que la respuesta llego sola.

-Boomer, ¿Se puede saber que necesi…?- Miró asombrada al pelinegro en frente de ella.

-¿Boomer?- Se tocó el mentón- ¿Acaso me volví rubio y nadie me lo dijo?-

-Butch, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó cansada.

-Nada –Sonrió –Solo… Pasaba por aquí… -La miró divertido –No sé si sabes, pero, este es mi lugar de trabajo- Sonrió. Suspiró cansada.

-¿Y qué?- Lo miro.

-Pues, yo siempre estoy preparado, por si alguna chica linda, llega a visitarme…- Sonrió aún más.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Frunció el entrecejo confundida. Butch la miro sonriente y con la vista señalo encima de sus cabezas.

La chica miro confundida y con horror se fijó en ese estúpido adorno. Un muérdago. Volvió su vista al moreno que había cerrado los ojos y puesto los labios listos para ser besados. La chica lo miro sin creerse lo que veía. Rodó los ojos y tomo un pedazo de lechuga que había en la mesada. Lo estampo contra los labios del moreno.

-Ahí tienes tu beso-

…

-¡Bien! ¡Ya están listas para decorar!- Aplaudió Miyako dándole a cada pareja una manga pastelera. -¡Decoren!-

Cada grupo de dos comenzó a decorar las galletas a su gusto, claro, siempre con algún que otro lío en medio.

-Te está quedando feo- Le comentó el moreno.

-¿Cómo dices?- Momoko bajo la manga pastelera con crema dulce y lo miro enfurecida.

-Está feo- Se encogió de hombros- Presta más atención y hazlo bien-

-Tu… Tu eres… ¡Insoportable!- Se quejó la pelirroja.

-No fui yo el que no quiso estar con Brick en primer lugar- Le recriminó. La chica bufó y volvió a su labor de decorar las galletas. Rodando los ojos, el chico posó su vista en cierta parejita.

…

-Te faltó un poco aquí- Le indicó.

-Si me vas a criticar, hazlo tú- Se quejó en forma de broma.

-Tu…- La tomo de las mejillas y tiro de ellas.

-¡Basta Boomer!- Se quejó la morena -¡Te voy a matar rubio oxigenado!- La soltó.

-Vamos, continua con las galletas, rápido- La apresuró.

-Sí, sí…-

…

Luego de terminar las galletas, los chicos se reunieron en una de las mesas a comer las galletas, que, sorpresivamente, Miyako había hecho demás para poder compartirlas. Entre risas y bromas, fueron acabando las galletas de chocolate y vainilla. Horas más tarde, Miyako y Momoko se ofrecieron a hacer cajas decoradas donde colocar las galletas para que fuera un gran regalo. Kaoru y los chicos, recortaban formitas en las cartulinas de colores.

-¡Listas!- Miyako aplaudió levemente.

-¡Nos han quedado buenísimas!- Alagó Momoko.

-¿Qué esperabas? Has estado en un equipo junto a mí- Fanfarroneó el moreno. La pelirroja rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?- Kaoru miró al pelirrojo.

-Las…- Volvió su vista al reloj de su muñeca -9:45- Puso una mueca.

-¿Tan tarde?- Momoko se horrorizo.

-Faltan 3 horas y 6 minutos para que sea Navidad…- Murmuró Boomer.

-¿Qué haremos?- Kaoru se desplomó en una de las sillas.

Crack-Crack.

Todos abrieron los ojos impactados. La puerta. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Rápidamente todos salieron disparados hacia la puerta, golpeándola, avisando que estaban adentro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un confundido Sr. John entro por ella.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya casi es Navidad-

-¡Lo sabemos!- Sonrió Miyako.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamaron Momoko y Kaoru.

-¡Vámonos!- Vociferó Boomer - ¡Gracias Sr. John! ¡Mañana vendremos a por nuestros celulares!- Le comentó mientras corría junto a Miyako hasta su auto.

-¡Las galletas!- Exclamó Kaoru.

-¡Vamos, yo te llevo!- Butch la ayudo a cargar las dos cajas de galletas y juntos se subieron al auto.

-Sr. John, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Me olvide de una cosa en mi oficina… ¿Y ustedes que hacían todavía aquí?- Preguntó confundido.

-Larga historia, poco tiempo- Bramó Brick. Tomó a Momoko de la mano y la llevo hasta su moto. Una vez que los dos estaban en la moto comento –Nos vemos- Y arrancó.

…

Estacionó en la vereda enfrente a su casa.

-Llegamos- Le aviso.

-Sí- La morena abrió la puerta tomando las cajas. –Butch…- Lo llamó.

-¿Sí?-

Rápidamente le beso la mejilla. Cosa que el moreno no se esperaba. Una vez despegado sus labios de su mejilla lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No necesito que un muérdago me diga lo que tengo que hacer…- Comentó y salió del auto corriendo, con las cajas en la mano. Abrió la puerta de su hogar, y con una última mirada hacia el auto estacionado, entro.

Butch se tocó la mejilla. Lo había besado. No donde el preferia. Pero lo beso de igual forma. Golpeteó el volante unas cuantas veces, para luego arrancar.

…

-Gracias por traerme- La rubia lo miró con un sonrojo en la cara. Ambos salieron del auto.

-No es nada.- Sonrió de forma nerviosa.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos y sonriendo. Miyako miro hacia arriba y pronto se sonrojo. El rubio imitó su acción, quedando igual que ella.

-Bueno…- Murmuró la chica.

-N-No tienes que hacerlo s-si no quieres…- Intentó decir Boomer.

Pero fue callado por un rápido pero dulce beso en sus labios de parte de la rubia.

-Creo que ya debo irme…- Se mordió levemente el labio sonriendo –Feliz Navidad, Boomer- Y dándose media vuelta, se marchó.

El rubio entro al auto todavía aturdido.

Se quedó sentado sin arrancar por unos minutos. Luego, comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Feliz Navidad, Boomer, feliz Navidad…- Se repitió.

…

Se bajó de la moto.

-Bueno, gracias por todo- Le agradeció con el casco en la mano. –Toma- Se lo devolvió.

El pelirrojo, que aún seguía en la moto, lo recibió. Sonrió.

-Espera, te ha quedado algo en el pelo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Dime-

-Acércate –Pidió. La chica se acercó, tanto como para que el pelirrojo le robara un beso en la mejilla. Sonrojada se apartó.

-Listo, no era nada…- Prendió la moto –Feliz Navidad, Momo- Y arrancó.

La chica se fijó en el camino por donde desapareció el chico.

-Feliz Navidad, Brick- Susurró.

* * *

 **Me toca. ¡Feliz Navidad chicas/os!**

 **Se lo que están pensando… ¿Feliz Navidad? ¿Un 13 de enero? Dumah… ¿Qué te está pasando?**

 **No chicos, no tengo amnesia, no estoy perdida, ni tampoco me olvide de ustedes. Seguro muchos no me creerán… Pero comencé este One-Short de Navidad ANTES de Navidad, y sí, lo termine hoy, un 13 de enero… Pero es que… Es que… No tengo escusas… Perdónenme… Por favor.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, ¡Muchas gracias a las que comentaron mi historia "El chico del Café"!**

 **Bueno… Aquí viene mi regalo de Navidad… ¿Están listos? (Que ningún gracioso/sa me venga con lo de Bob Esponja, por favor)**

 **¡Tengo pensado seguir con mi historia "A year without rain: Secrets of Momoko"!**

 **Todavía estoy viendo ideas… ¡Pero lo más seguro es que la siga! ¡Ténganme paciencia!**

 **No sé si ya lo eh dicho pero, ¡Gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por cómo me fue en los exámenes! Me fue genial, gracias por entender, no me eh llevado ninguna.**

 **Ahora, si, los dejo que comenten, si lo hacen, por favor, que me ayuda pila. Los quiero mucho, ojala que hayan pasado una genial Navidad y un feliz comienzo de año. Los/as Amoooo.**


End file.
